1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle bar for a baby carriage, and particularly to a handle bar for a baby carriage in which an operating mechanism for adjusting the upright position of the handle bar and for folding the baby carriage is disposed at the handgrip portion of the handle bar.
2. Background
Conventionally, a mechanism is mounted on the handgrip portion of a handle bar of a baby carriage to actuate a cable mechanism or the like for folding the baby carriage. In such a mechanism, an operating lever for operating an adjustment wire is projected toward the inside of the handle bar. In operation, the operating lever has to be manually pivoted either rightward or leftward. The problem associated with this mechanism is that it requires more than a single touch operation. For example, in Japanese examined patent publication No. 56-20216, operating levers are individually disposed at right and left side portions of the handle bar. Thus, in order to change the position of the handle bar or to fold the baby carriage, each of the levers have to be individually operated.